A Shocking Situation
by Lunamew
Summary: What happens when Snively is the unwanting voulenteer in Robotnik's new experiment? Totally redone! I replaced both chapters with new rewritten ones..
1. Prolougue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except what I do. I think you should know that by now.  
  
Prolougue  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A beeping sound caught Snively's attention. He pulled his pager out of his right pocket and read the small message that appeares on it's screen.:  
  
Report to Dr Robotinik immediatly! Important asignment!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What if I say no?" Snively asked. Robotnik thought about this. "You get thrown in the Roboticizer or I let Metal use you as a moving target." "Just curious. What exactly do I have to do?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He felt a seering pain through his whole body as the syrum took effect. It felt like every atom in his body was exploding and rearranging itslf. All he wanted to do was scream. Even if he did, he couldn't tell. The pain peaked to unbearable levels. Then it all whited out...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He ran faster, kicking up dirt and leaves as he ran through the Great Forest. Occasionally he had to leap over old rotten logs and streams.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Really. I.. I can stay. Thank you soo much." Sparky then gave Sonic a big hug. "D'ya mind. I can't breathe. Oxygen is a nice thing to have once in a while."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Sparky, I wan't you to meet someone." said Sonic. "This is Sally."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sir, the Freedom Fighters are outside the gate." announced Hyper Metal Sonic. "Don't bother." said Robotnik. "As soon as they try to hack it... Ka Blooey!" he laughed. "That's what I meant, sir. Snively is with them." he said.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"So basically after I escaped from Robotnik so I wouldn't cause any harm to anyone, just to be used the other way around?!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, we didn't really think th..." "That's my point, Sonic! You don't think! You always go rushing into everything and others get hurt. You never once stop to think how I might feel being used as a weapon. Well I QUIT! You hear me Soinc! I F****** QUIT!"   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Did you ever wonder what it was like to be a lightning rod?" he asked mischieviously. "Let me show you. First hand..."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And so it begins... 


	2. the Experiment

Disclaimer: I don't own JACK! He owns himself. I don't own Sonic. Some guy who made him up does. Sparky is MINE! You can use him if you want.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Snively walked through the desolate hallways of the main building. His footsteps echoing off the metal floors and walls. He was quite bored. Having finished all his reports and tasks, he had nothing to do but wander around and try to occupy himself until his uncle better known as Ivo Robotnik, gave him another stack of orders.   
  
For some reason he was depressed and longed for someone to talk to. He couldn't have an intellegent conversation with a Swatbot. His uncle would put him in a straitjacket if that ever happened. There were few robots he could have a half decent conversation to... If they all didn't want to hang him upside down from a tree and use him for target practice. It was all actually quite funny once you think about it.  
  
He sighed and continued through the desolate, seemingly endless corridors. He walked for over an hour, his mind on other things. Some of these included thinking of ways to dispose of Sonic the Hedgehog. The hate Snively had for the 'Blue Rat' as he so formally called him, was unfathomable ni his eyes. Even when he was a much younger he hated Sonic, always teasing him. Even the slightest glimpse of something blue sent him running behind his uncle: Who thought it was funny as Hell.  
  
A beeping sound caught Snively's attention. He pulled his pager out of his right pocket and read the small message that appeares on it's screen.:  
  
Report to Dr Robotinik immediatly! Important asignment!  
  
"Bloody Hell. Can't I ever get any peace and quiet to myself. I have a life ya know..." part of his satement was quite wrong. "...Well, I sorta have a life." he said depressantly. "Might as well go see what the good doctor wants. Maybe he wants to use that nice little impact drill he's been talking about so much." he paused for a moment "...on me."  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Snively walked into the room where Robotnik was. He need not look around to examine it's contents because it was just a bunch of high tech computers.   
  
"Snively, I have a special assignment for you." Robotnik said, sitting in his large chair staring down at his rather small nephew. "Yes?" Snively questioned.   
"Opon observing a far away planet called Earth, I have found a new way to dispose of Sonic the Hedgehog using you." he said evilly.  
  
"What if I say no?" Snively asked. Robotnik thought about this. "You get thrown in the Roboticizer or I let Metal use you as a moving target." "Just curious. What exactly do I have to do?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough. I have ordered a Swatbot to take you to room A-46839." Robotnik said as he ordered Snively to wait outside in the hall to wait for the Swatbot. "That went quick." he added as the doors closed behind him.  
  
By time he walked out the his 'escort' was already there. I came to escort you to A-46839 it said in a mechanical monotone voice. He followed it through the long corridors and down many stairwells until they finally reached thier destination: Genetic Enigineering. Snively took no notice of the sign and waked into the huge lab. The Swatbot directed him to a room to his left.  
  
He walked in and sat on the table because there were no chairs and he was exhausted from the long walk. "What exactly am I supposed to do?" he asked the Swatbot who had disappered at the moment.  
The Swatbot eventually came back with a needle full of a strange bluish mixture and rubber gloves.  
  
Snively knew that needle was for him and pulled up his sleeve.  
________________________________________________________________  
  
He felt a seering pain through his whole body as the syrum took effect. It felt like every atom in his body was exploding and rearranging itslf. All he wanted to do was scream. Even if he did, he couldn't tell. The pain peaked to unbearable levels. Then it all whited out...  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Sonic sat at the water's edge, contently watching the minnows swim around the reeds. The warm summer sun glazing over the fields in it's golden light. Nothing could go wrong today...  
or could it?  
_________________________________________________________________  
Elsewhere..  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED?!" boomed Robotnik in outrage. "After he found out what had happened to him and that you planned to Roboticize him he went balistic and ran out." Metal Sonic explained  
  
"Would you like me to retrieve him, Lord?" he questioned. Robotnik thought about this. "No, Let him go. But make sure that he's followed." "Yes Master."  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Snively ran down the streets of Robotropolis. Soon the towering gates came into view. Salvation was so close he could smell it. Suddenly, he heard clanking footsteps closing in behind him. Then he noticed a horde of Swatbots on guard at the gate, and even more chasing him from behind. It was obvious that Robotnik didn't want him to leave. He quickly dove under the Swatbots and out the gate. But he failed to notice the lack of security around him.   
___________________________________________________________________  
He ran faster, kicking up dirt and leaves as he ran through the Great Forest. Occasionally he had to leap over old rotten logs and streams.  
  
To no avail, the clanking of metal was as loud as ever. His attempt at running wasn't so good, because the swatbots were gaining. They were also firing at him with built in lasers. One of the bots dove for him. He had been caught, he kicked and squirmed. But nothing could loosen it's icy grip. Then, panic and fear overwelmed him and he felt a surge of power flow through his entire body and the Swatbot dropped to the ground. The other Swatbots retreated .  
He felt suddenly exhausted and fell into unconciousness.   
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey wake up, kid..." Someone was shaking him. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. The figure above him was blurry, but soon came into focus. He sat up and looked at the stranger. "Hey, are you okay? Looks like you got knocked unconcious."  
  
It was his sworn enemy Sonic the Hedgehog. With a burst of adrenaline he leapt to his feet and dashed into the thick shrubbery, quickly followed by the hedgehog.  
  
"Man, that little guy is fast. But not fast enough." said Sonic as he dashed towards the strange creature. At this Snively sped up, which surprised Sonic quite a bit. But all things must come to an end as did this little race. Sonic leapt forward and grabbed him by the leg and the both slid on the dirt path.  
  
"You're pretty fast." Sonic complimented, temporarily releasing the mouse-like creature. "I'd say the same." he said with frustration and annoyance clearly audible in his voice. "Hey! I wasn't the one who tried to take on a horde of Swatbots."'said Sonic dusting himself off. "What are you supposed to be anyway?" he added.  
  
Actually, he didn't know either. So he opted to ignore him and sit by the water's edge. He stared into the crystal clear water and sighed. "You okay man?" Sonic asked with concern.  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Snively's POV  
  
  
  
I stared into the shallow water. Thoughts swirled around my head. What was I going to do. My uncle is definately going to try to capture me then throw me in a Roboticizer. Then the Hedgehog shows up, races me, then insults me.   
  
I don't think he really meant to. It's just that I'm not having a very good day if you know what I mean. I stared at my reflection for a few minutes. I never really got a good look at myself before. As soon as I found out that he was going to Roboticize me I took off without a second thought.  
  
I had an almond colored fur, large mousy ears. I was about the same hieght I was earlier. I also had lond feet and slightly short arms tipped with grey. But the wierdest thing was my tail. It was rather long and looked somewhat like a lightning bolt at the end. I also had yellow cheeks and deep blue eyes. My voice had also change quite a bit. My voice, which was whiny and nasally, was now lower and sorta rough.  
  
But the hedgehog snapped me out of my trance. "You okay, kid?" he asked. I didn't really want to answer but it was the only way to get him off of my back.   
  
"Hey. What's your name?" he asked me calmly. "Sni.. I mean.. umm..." I took a look back at my tail. It reminded me of that time a lighting bolt hit the main building and sent sparks everywhere. That's it! It was brilliant. "Oh, sorry, my name's Sparky." I replied timidly. I didn't want him to get too suspicious.  
  
"Hi Sparky, name's Sonic." he shook my hand, er paw. I was very exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep. "Hey, you don't look so good. I think you should come wth me. Is that okay with you?"  
  
I could almost burst. If I didn't know better, I would say he was going to take me to Knothole Village. But I remained calm and just nodded. "Okay then. Just follow me." Sonic said as he started walking. He motioned fot me to follow an I obeyed.  
  
I was finally going to see Knothole Village. But even though I wanted to leap for joy, my body wouldn't allow it. I was just too tired. After a little while we came to a tree stump. I wasn't paying any attention and accidentally bummped into Sonic. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention." I said and he nodded as he opened the top of the tree stump like a lid . "Down here." he said motioning for me to follow him. He went first and me right after. I looked down. I'd say he was cazy to jump down a hole that looked the deep. But I followed.  
  
What it was a large swirlling slide. It was pretty fun and exiting. I eventually landed in a pile of hay. Which wasn't the best landing ever. Would you if you had to pull straw out of your ears?  
  
END Sparky's POV  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
As they walked into the village they recievd a few confused and curious stares. But that's to be expected if you looked like Sparky did. Sparky followed Sonic all the way to the infirmary without a solitary word.  
  
"Hey Doc!" Sonic called. No answer. "Dang. Must me out. Sparky, I need you to stay here for a few minutes. I think you know not to touch anything, right?" he nodded. And with that he walked out the door. He looked around. therewere shelves and shelves full of first aid items.   
  
He was very tempted, but knew better than to run amok like a mere child with a sugar rush. He opted just to sit and wait, witch wasn't very long. Sonic soon came back with the 'Doc'. Who just happened to be a duck he deeply disliked. "Is this Sparky?" Dr. Quack asked. Sonic nodded. He looked at me for a minute or two.  
  
"What species are you?" he asked. H thought for a good excuse then told him the truth. "I don't know." Sparky told him innocently. "Where did you find him?" Dr.Quack asked Sonic. "Trying to fight off a horde of Swatbots a bit outside of Robotropolis." he replied a bit worridly. "Is this true." he asked him. "Uh huh. They were chasing me and one grabbed me so I kicked it. I suppose I short circutted." Sparky replied  
  
"Do you know why they were chasing you? They usually don't go that far into the Great Forest without proper orders." He bit his lip, Sparky was taking too long to answer. He just sighed and told them the truth. "I escaped from Robotropolis. The Swatbots were ordered to roboticize me at any cost. I was supposed to be Robotniks secret weapon to destroy someone called the Freedom Fighters or something. But I refused so he ordered that I be Roboticized so I took off without a second thought." Sparky was a good actor, but an even better liar.  
  
"Should we tell him, Sonic?" asked Dr. Quack. "Tell me what?" Sparky asked. "Well, Sparky, we're the ones that Robutt-nik sent you to destroy." explained Soinc." At this Spaky hung his head in so-called-shame. "I think I better be going." he said.  
  
"Who said you have to leave?" said Sonic. "Huh?" "I think it would be alright if you stayed a little while until Robotnik forgets about ya'. What'ya say?" said Sonic cheerfully. "Really. I.. I can stay. Thank you soo much." Sparky then gave Sonic a big hug. "D'ya mind. I can't breathe. Oxygen is a nice thing to have once in a while."  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey Sparky, I wan't you to meet someone." said Sonic. "This is Sally."  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:Hey, how did ya like it. If anyone has a better title for this series, please tell me in a review. 'Kay. Be a responsible reader and review. 'Kay   
  



End file.
